Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 9$ and $d = 4$. $9$ $c$ $^2 + 5$ $d$ $ + 3$
Explanation: Substitute $9$ for ${c}$ and $4$ for ${d}$ $ = 9{(9)}^2 + 5{(4)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(81) + 5{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 729 + 20 + 3 $ $ = 752$